The lake of the love
by The Mysterious Fan Writer
Summary: After Ash gain the last gym badge, he and with his friends were going to the Pokemon League, but they go to the wrong direction and the get trapped in a forest, so they decided to split in pairs (Ash and Serena, & Clemont, Bonnie and with the help of Pikachu). At midnight, there would be confessions of 2 young trainers. Amourshipping at the end.


Disclamier: I do not own pokemon and its characters

Our heroes get under trouble when they taking a break while Ash´s pokemons were resting (Pikachu didn´t fight against the gym leader) of going to the Pokemon League, they accidently end at the wrong path and they end at rute 20 (which was because of Clemont´s invention, again), instead of rute 21, and now they must find the way back, so they can continue with their travel...

How many times should I tell you brother that your inventions end always wrong?-said Eureka.

The times that you tell to a random girl to be my girlfriend, no matter how many times I told you to stop doing that-answered Clemont angry.

Stop you 2, we have to focuse in how are we gone exit this giant forest-said at the same tim Ash and Serena.

After Clemont and Eureka get calmed, Clemont got an idea in how to exit this forest (his idea was obiusly a machine that will obiously end exploting), but before that his sister tell to split in pairs, one of 2 and the other of 3 Clemont, Eureka and Pikachu, and Ash and Serena, and go to different paths, when a pair exits from the forest, they will go to the Pokemon Center and find some help. But Ash ask her why Pikachu must be with she and Clemont, and Eureka says that Dedenne was sleeping and he doesn´t want to wake up, so they need a pokemon to help them. So Serena and (then) Ash agreed with Eureka´s plan, and they separate with the hope of finding the way out.

3 hours later...

Neither any of the pairs have the luck of finding the way out, it was almost night, and Ash was so hungry that he could eat a tree.

Uhhhhh, how much does we have walked-he said

I don´t now, maybe 3 hours said Serena.

But after waking some meters, they find a big lake, with a crystaline water, that when you saw the moon, it will surprise you because of its beauty atraction.

Maybe we should rest here and tomorrow find some food-said Serena.

Good idea Serena-said Ash.

And they fall sleep almost near each other in the soft grass.

While Ash was having a dream of eating the bigget burger in the world free, he was woke up, because of something hit his head.

What does it fall to me-asked to himself.

At the same time he discover that Serena wasn´t there.

But he saw someone near the lake. he decided to see who was, and he discovered that it was Serena crying.

Serena why are you crying?-Ash asked.

(Sniff, sniff...) For nothing-Serena said.

You can trust in me, tell me why are you crying-Ash said.

Ok, the reason is because of you-Serena said.

What, why because of me?-ask Ash.

Because when the Pokemon League will end, you will leave Kalos and travel to another region-Serena said.

So that means that you will miss me?-he ask.

Yes, and maybe I will never see you again-Serena said.

Ash start to consolate Serena by telling her to see the moonlight in the crystaline lake. While the 2 were see the lake, they saw 2 Luvdisc jumping together until the end of the lake. After seeing that, Ash´s right hand fall in Serena´s left hand, Serena fell that and saw Ash (Ash did the same), some seconds later, they kiss each other.

Serena, I know how you fell, I have loved you when I saw you for the first time when we were little kids, and when I saw you in Kalos after I remembered you, I was wanting to tell you what I fell for you, but with all the gym battles, the pokemon league, the team flare plans and the girls who we met during our travel and try to seduce me, I couldn´t tell you this: "I love you".

After hearing this, Serena´s face ws completely red, and then she hugged Ash, and tell him: I was waiting that from you forever, thanks Ash, I love you so much.

But now what, what will you do when the pokemon league would end?-she asked.

I think that I will have a break of traveling and keep seeing new places of Kalos with just you.

That sounds so romantic Ash, we would enjoy that-she said, and then she kissed Ash again.

After the kiss, they fall sleep, each near the other and holding the opposite hand of the other. Tomorrow in the morning, Ash and Serena find the way to the pokemon center, holding each others hand, but they will never forget the lake that help them to find their fellings for each other.


End file.
